This invention relates to a supporting structure for contacts of high-voltage disconnectors.
Nowadays, it is becoming increasingly common to perform electric power transmission by means of high-voltage direct-current (HVDC) power distribution systems.
Electrical power transmission with such systems is often preferable because it can be less expensive and suffer less load loss on particularly long transmission routes compared to alternating-current systems.
High-voltage direct-current transmission systems typically include a line cable and a receiving station; between the station and the line, one or more disconnectors can be interposed.